fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brice
One of the major lands of the Old World, Brice is infamous for being in a state of perpetual feud with at least one of its neighbours, be it Gallantaria, Ruddlestone or even Mauristatia. The reason for this is that it has few natural resources of its own, and is perfectly willing to cause vast wars in order to gain any useful land whatsoever.''Titan'' - p. 21 Introduction Because the dictators of Brice keep the populace in permanent readiness for war, exercising total command over the land from the capitol, the Forbidden Fortress, the country has proved very skilled at offensive and defensive strategies alike over the years, as proved by the First and Second Ruddlestone Wars of 1735 and 1805OT, and by their instigation of the War of the Four Kingdoms in 175AC. Another well-known element of Brice is the unique drink that is found solely in the town of Quill in the far north of the country. Quillian Water looks, smells and tastes exactly like water... yet three small measures will kill a man. It tends to be served in thimbles at around 10 GP a shot. - ??/?? History Early relations with Gallantaria The Ruddlestone Wars The War of the Four Kingdoms The Crown of Kings Politics Brice is ruled by a military dictatorship. Slavery is legal in the country, unlike in Gallantaria and Ruddlestone. Rob Horton, Escape from Oblivion. 2009. Pirates from Brice's City of Mazes frequently attack the ships of other nations. Bricians also carry out pirate attacks on travellers passing by the Border River . As a result of one of these attacks, Sir Dunstable was captured and placed in the dungeons of Stinn Castle. ''The Tasks of Tantalon'' - p 6 People People of Brice include: *Karam Gruul *Lord Meracass Geography Brice's capital is the Forbidden Fortress, an enormous citadel from which foreigners are barred. The country's main port is the the City of Mazes, a ramshackle city named for twisty streets which often terminate in dead ends. The City of Mazes is a lawless metropolis that is home to smugglers, pirates and outlaws; hedonistic pleasures are available in this city, which is sometimes compared to other crime-ridden cities such as Port Blacksand and Kharé. - 21/33, 126/297-299 Quill is a town focused on the university of the same name. During the War of the Four Kingdoms, Brice maintained an infamous prison camp for Gallantarian soldiers called "Oblivion". The village of Stinn,near the castle, is a small community whose economy is dominated by fishing. In Brice's southwest lies the lawless Badlands region, near the borders with Gallantaria and Mauristatia. This region is dominated by the city of Blackhaven; other villages on the Brician side of the Badlands include Hanford and Ingolstadt. ''Moonrunner'' - p.21 Places in Brice include: *Border River *Brackish Bay *City of Mazes *Dagga River *The Forbidden Fortress *Hanford (?) *Ingolstadt *Onyx Sea *Quill *Stinn *Ventarc Culture Brician War-Hound Mammal/Canid FF53 211 Quillian Water Economy Titan (LF): 18, 21, 36-37, 44, 45, 125, 126 See Also References Category:Old World Lands and Regions